regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 4 Episode 4
Recap Day 154: 1509-09-05 The party just woke up, their camping is outside the city of Zelenia in Mahtava. Temriel turns the other jaguar corpse into a zombie jaguar, making a total of 2 zombie jaguars, which he puts on the Riftdancer in rowboat form, then turns the Riftdancer back into a box. The party then continue on their journey to the The Nuns of Velmontarious by walking down the side of the Trade River. The party come across a group of 10 ogres placing rocks at the top of a cliff overlooking the river. The party avoid them and keeps going. When the party arrive at the walled down of Lyra late in the day. Dark Albert, Temriel and Ryan are pretend tied up and led by Trellis. They head to an inn inside town to rest. Day 155: 1509-09-06 The party head to the library in town, it is a converted residence. In the books is information of The Nuns of Velmontarious. They were a proud martial order in Caldonia before the cataclysm 1500 years ago. The Nuns were in charge of several unspecified magical items used to bring justice to the land. After the cataclysm the order was never heard of again. The book mentions combative orders of Monks in Newfort and Monks another somewhere in Drekis, as well as the Nuns half a mile north of Yunta. All of the orders are described as being trained in martial combat. The party then leave Lyra and arrive at Yunta at evening. They head directly for the Monastery of Velmontarious. Albert disguises himself again as a female and then the party head inside. They meed Abus Veronica, the leader of the sect, who asks for the slave to be left outside since the monastery is a sacred place. Trellis asks about the Orb of Imprisonment, but Abus Veronica say she will not help them find it, it had been abused in the past. Trellis pretends to be after the Green Dragon Xorathis but Trellis' story has flaws in it and Abus realises there is a subterfuge. Trellis is asked to leave. Temriel takes over the conversation and reveals that he is a 1500 year old cleric of tempos and reveals his skeleton face to Abus Veronica. Abus insists the risks of the orb beings used corruptly are more dangerous than one Dragon. The party leave the monastery. The party rest in an inn in Yunta overnight while coming up with a new plan. Day 156: 1509-09-07 The next night with a new batch of spells, the party sneak head back to the outside of the monastery. Albert sneaks up the monastery wall and detects a magical protection aura over the entrance of the building the library is inside. The party sneak onto the top of the building but make too much noise. They abandon the plan for tonight and rush away. They decide to wait a few days for the monastery to lower their guard. Day 157: 1509-09-08 The next night they return to the monastery. There is a light on in the library and the party is sure someone is in there guarding. They make a new plan, which means new spells, so decide to come back tomorrow night. Day 158: 1509-09-09 The next night they return to the monastery. They wall ethereally into the ground floor below the library. They all jump and end the spell so not to clip into the floor when becoming physical again. They walk up the stairs and Albert quietly knocks on the door to the library. The nun comes out and Temriel knocks her out non-lethally. Temriel finds a book written in Old Common that talks about the ancient artefacts of Velmontarious, there are 4 pages dedicated to the Orb of Imprisonment. Temriel starts to transcribe those pages. The pages include a diagram, what it looks like, and how the orb works, but it doesn't specify it's location other than the "High Temple of Velmontarious in Caldonia". Another book in the room says it was "North of the Bay of Seals, on top of a Rounded Mountain" to access is a path up the eastern side of the mountain range and takes a day to traverse. The party put the guard in another spot, Temriel heals her injuries, then the party go back ethereal and escape. Experience: 2400 exp *Trellis levels to level 6 (+7 HP) Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes